iwfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidnap the Satan Claws
Caution: Extremely NSFW. Strong language, adult humor, and sexual themes abound. Lyrics * Kidnap Mr. Satan Claws * I wanna do it * Let's draw straws * God said, "We should work together" * Three of a kind * Tits of a feather * Now and forever * Peeeee! * (Na, na, na * Na, na, na) # Kidnap the Satan Claws # Noose him up real tight # Break down the floor and then # Turn off all the lights * First, we're goin' to set some bait * Inside a spiked trap and wait * When he pokes his head under we will * Snap the trap and close the gate # Wait, I've got a better plan # To catch this big red devil man # Let's pop him in a boiling fire # And when he's done he’ll be hanged on a spire * Kidnap the Satan Claws * Throw him in a coffin * Burn him for ninety years * Then see if he talks # Then Mr. Cummy Gummy man # Can take the whole thing over then # He'II be so pleased, I do declare # That he will flush Satan down, peeee * I say that we take a shotgun, aim it at his head * And then cock it six sixty-six times * And when he talks * Satan Claws will be fucking dead # Yes you're so retarded, think now # If we blow his head to bits of goo # We will lose some pieces # And then God will beat us black and blue * Kidnap the Satan Claws * Tie him to a rock * Throw him in a pool of acid * See if he still has a cock # Because Mr. Cummy Gummy # Is the hottest guy around # If I were on his Gummy list # I'd go straight to town * He'II be so excited by our success * That he'll fuck us too, I bet * Perhaps he'll make his special brew * Of cock and ball torture stew # We're his little henchmen and # We still support gay pride # We do our best to suck him # And stay on his good side # I wish my cohorts weren't so gay # I'm not the gay one # You’re not fun # Fuck you # I will # I've got something, listen now # This one is real good for chills * We'II send a dildo to his door * Upon there'll be a note to read * Now, in the dildo we'll wait and hide * Until' his curiosity * Entices him to look inside * And then we'll have him * Poop, shit, pee! # Kidnap the Satan Claws # Beat him with a dick # Rape him for ninety years, see what # Makes him tick * Kidnap the Satan Claws * Blow his brains out * Mr. Cummy Gummy * Is sure to get some clout # Kidnap the Satan Claws # Catch what we will catch # Douse him in gasoline # And then burn him with a match Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Songs Category:NSFW